inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zigzag Spark
Zigzag Spark (ジグザグスパーク, Jiguzagu Supāku) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Game description Inazuma Eleven *''"The zig-zag dribble shocks nearby opponents like lightning!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Handa Shinichi' *'Someoka Ryuugo' *'Ikemiyagi Haru' *'Hazama Ryuusuke' *'Sujimichi Tetsuo' *'Sugata Iwao' *'Mizuguchi Seiji' *'Aida Chikara' *'Eji Nobuya' *'Hebimaru Shouma' *'Deio Geki' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Terasaka Hibiki' *'Akagi' *'Nakama You' *'Atsuta Nao' *'Usami' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Haijima' *'Orita' *'Chiuchi' *'Takasawa' *'Kuwagata' *'Hatoyama' *'Ooba' *'Shizuya' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Meikyou' *'Nagata' *'Fukawa' *'Denkou' *'Suzuka' *'Tasuke' *'Okada' *'Nakayama' *'Hashiratani' *'Igawa' *'Miyazaki' *'Enomoto' *'Ehime' *'Ouen' *'Ooishi' *'Najima' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Blue S' *'Sugata Iwao' *'Kazakiri' *'Yagami Reina' *'Sujimichi Tetsuo' *'Shizuchan' *'Mach' *'Green S' *'Ton Nino' *'Denju Atsumu' *'Shouni Akatsuki' *'Hebimaru Shouma' *'Chouhi' *'Eji Nobuya' *'Terasaka Hibiki' *'Atsuta Nao' *'Mizuguchi Seiji' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Yashiro' *'Ukishima Kazuto' (Raimon OB form) *'Sadaoka' *'Nakama You' *'Kawasemi' *'Himemiya' *'Devil' *'Kimishima' *'Fujisaki' *'Karuizawa' *'Clown' *'Negoro' *'Mie' *'Ari' *'Hanabuki' *'Nishii' *'Baba' *'Niina' *'Kishi' *'Kanshin' *'Taemi' *'Takagi' *'Gurei' *'Yoshida' *'Aono' *'Ichigo' *'Hayabusa' *'Shiwasu' *'Daikichi' *'Shirabe' *'Sugi' *'Shinagawa' *'Ranbashi' *'Hine' *'Meikyou' *'Kaidou' *'Kuren' *'Waji' *'Emoto' *'Nagata' *'Sakashita' *'Kamei' *'Saitama' *'Oodaka' *'Yoshioka' *'Akadai' *'Ishida' *'Iriki' *'Unagi' *'Najima' *'Nishihara' *'Kanaya' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Hebimaru Shouma' *'Michele Jacks' *'Paul Appleton' *'Presa' *'Ryuu Skell' *'Sean Pierce' *'Green S' *'Sadaoka' *'Sugata Iwao' (Young form) *'Kawasemi' *'Ikemiyagi Haru' *'Atsuta Nao' *'Nakama You' *'Sergio Pérez' *'Sammy Dempsey' *'Sujimichi Tetsuo' *'Mach' *'Blue S' *'Ton Nino' *'Shouni Akatsuki' *'Kazakiri' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Tulle' *'Yashiro' *'Denju Atsumu' *'Shizuchan' *'Ramoto' *'Devil' *'Fujisaki' *'Karuizawa' *'Negoro' *'Ari' *'Nishii' *'Baba' *'Kishi' *'Iso' *'Taemi' *'Gurei' *'Yoshida' *'Aono' *'Ichigo' *'Sugi' *'Meikyou' *'Kaidou' *'Emoto' *'Sadao' *'Nagata' *'Sata' *'Akadai' *'Aguchi' *'Ishida' *'Unagi' *'Nishihara' *'Kanaya' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Engiru' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Okiddo' *'Rage' *'Rodeo' *'Tsukishima Kagehide' *'A Shimofu' *'Kobato Hiroo' *'Hayabusa Hideki' *'Shida Tsugumu' *'Handa Shinichi' *'Heibayou no Hachi' *'Rakurai' *'Loud' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Munemori Hidetoshi' *'Amase Reia' *'Okegawa Koremori' *'Mach' *'Arute Saneki' *'Aino Isami' *'Kokona' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Rinka' *'Meiko' *'Retsuya' *'Konto' *'Kasumi' *'Tatsumi' *'Dai Road' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Cole LaRuze' *'Handa Shinichi' *'Hayabusa Hideki' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Rolan Lazarev' *'Torb' *'Zaizen Touko' *'Soma Roby' *'Retsuya' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Tsukishima Kagehide' *'Engiru' *'Okiddo' *'Dai Road' (Hyper Dive mode) *'Mach' *'Rage' *'Loud' *'Rinka' *'Konto' *'Meiko' *'Kiloh' *'Kokona' *'A Shimofu' (Hyper Dive mode) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Ryuu Skell' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Engiru' *'Okiddo' Info This technique appeared in the game and onwards but was finally shown in the anime during the FFI finals where Cotarl's Little Gigant faces off against Inazuma Japan, being used by Ryuu, and it was shown to evolve to V2 and was used to get past, Gouenji, Kiyama Hiroto and Utsunomiya Toramaru. Usage The user leaps forward from left to right with the ball. The friction caused by the user's quick leaping creates electrical sparks to form. The user then stops leaping as he accumulates enough sparks, sending it towards the opponent. The way the sparks head towards the enemy on the ground is a similar manner as a zigzag. Slideshow Anime Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 1.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 2.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 3.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 4.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 5.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 6.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 7.png Zigzag Spark V2 IE 125 8.png Video Anime Chrono Stone game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Category:Wind hissatsu